


Roads Untravelled

by OBFreak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead not Dead, Fanvids, Gen, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBFreak/pseuds/OBFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Post Reichenbach Fall Vid*<br/>John tires to come to terms with the loss of his best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roads Untravelled

**Author's Note:**

> Clips are property of BBC  
> Song is: "Roads Untravelled" by Linkin Park


End file.
